


Initial

by abbyscameron



Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyscameron/pseuds/abbyscameron
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Felicity Smoak
Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636408
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Initial

A part of her kept saying that she shouldn’t be here, that she didn’t exactly belong inside her ex’s family’s company. Honestly though, if she was being honest, she never wanted to see or hear the name Queen again. 

But desperate times called for desperate measures. 

She needed technological help and well, Felicity Smoak was supposed to be the best. and Laurel needed the best. 

“Felicity Smoak,” Laurel said, stepping up behind a blond siting at a desk. Felicity spun around with a red pen in her mouth, slowly chewing on the end. A habit even Laurel had. 

“Oh, wow you’re Assistant DA Laurel Lance. What are you doing in Queen Consolidated,” Felicity rambled, twirling her pen around her fingers. “I mean, it’s got to be awkward, what with the shipwreck and the news....and --”

“Felicity.” 

“Sorry, you didn’t come to the IT department to hear me ramble about stuff you clearly don’t want to think about,” she tilted her head. “But why _did_ you come here?”

That’s when Laurel pulled a laptop out of her messenger bag and set it on the desk. “I’m having some trouble and need some help with my laptop. I was at a coffee shop the other day and I spelled a latte on it.” 

Felicity raised her eyebrows, clearly not buying Laurel’s lie. “Those look like bullet holes.” 

Laurel just shrugged. “It’s in a pretty bad neighborhood.” 

“Hmm.”

Laurel smiled. “Anything that you can savage from it would be greatly appreciated.” 

“Yeah...okay.”

* * *

It was later, when Laurel got a phone call asking to meet in a coffee shop that Laurel knew she was caught. She braced herself as she walked through the doorway to meet Felicity. 

“You’re the Black Canary,” Felicity whispered as soon as Laurel sat down. 

Laurel scoffed. “What? You’re joking.” 

“Oh, come on, the woman in black running around, with the awesome cry and being a badass, taking down criminals. She’s fraking amazing.” 

“And you somehow think that this metahuman is me?” Laurel raised an eyebrow and leaned back in her chair. “Do you know crazy you sound right now?”

“You literally brought me a laptop riddled with bullet holes and told me you ‘spilled coffee on it.”

 _Maybe I should have just gone to Cisco_ , Laurel thought as she stared across the table. 

Laurel sighed. “Okay fine, I’ll bite, you’re right. I am the Black Canary. What do you want?”

“Absolutely nothing. I’ll be happy to continue being your hacker woman. This was actually super fun; but I don’t think you can do all of this all on your own.”

“You have a great job in the IT department of a major company, what could you possible gain from working with a vigilante?”

“What could the Assistant District Attorney of Starling possible gain from _being_ a vigilante?” 

“Touché, Smoak.” 

_Come on Lance...even the Flash as a team. It couldn’t hurt to start building one yourself._

“Maybe I’ll regret this later; but you’ve got yourself a deal,” Laurel said, holding out a hand.

Felicity smiled and shook it. “I think we could back a huge difference in this city.”

* * *

Over the next couple of months, it was the two of them; Black Canary and Overwatch, watching over Starling and trying to make the city a better place for them all.


End file.
